L'habit ne fait pas le Sohma!
by ZogZog
Summary: Kyo et Yuki échange leur corps à la suite d'un évènement surnaturel! KyoxToHru, peutêtre KyoxYuki ou d'autre couples...


**Titre : L'habit ne fait pas le Sohma!  
**

**Disclaimer : Natsumi Takaya**

**Genre : Romance/humour (peut-être du yaoi j'ai pas encore décider)  
**

**Rating : M mais je ne pense pas faire de lemon ! (mais on ne sait jamais..) mais quelques limes en tout cas ;-)  
**

**Couples : KyoxTohru ?KyoxYuki? (c'est pas sûr) et peut-être d'autre  
**

**Note: c'est ma première fic! Je me lance tant bien que mal alors n'hésitez pas à me poster des reviews! (même s'ils sont trèès méchant et qu'il m'enfoncent plus bas que terre, sa ne peut que me permettre de m'améliorer!)**

**Note 2 : je précise juste que les pensées des personnages sont en italiques! **

**Note 3 : J'espère que les perso ne sont pas trop OOC ce n'est pas le but recherché..**

**Note 4: Ah je précise aussi que je me base sur l'anime mais que quelques détails risquent d'être changé**

**Note 5: Je précise aussi que ce n'est pas une fic anti-Tohru parceque je l'aime bien moi! (et ouais j'ai pas peur de le dire! lol)**

**Note 6: Ce chapitre sera décomposé en 3 parties (parcequ'il est long et que tous postez d'un coup bah.. sa fait beaucoup!)  
**

**Note 7: Ben y'a plus de note ( Alléluia!mdr) je vous laisse lire, vous, qui en avez le courage XD  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

** L'échange (1ère partie)  
**

Bienvenue dans la petite mais néanmoins charmante demeure des Sohma! Je vais vous raconter comment se déroule une journée normale dans cette sympathique petite famille, qui d'ailleurs n'est elle-même pas très normale... Kyo et Yuki, deux jeunes adolescents que tout opposent (Kyo ayant un tempéremment explosif alors que Yuki est calme et posé), excepté peut-être leurs excès d'hormones, se battent du matin au soir. Tohru Honda, une pauvre orpheline un peu niaise, mais gentille tout de même, que les Sohma ont gracieusement recueilli il y a peu de temps, accomplit les tâches ménagères et avec plaisir de surccroît (sa paraît incroyable mais c'est vrai je vous assure!), et Shigure, maître des lieux, toujours prêt quand il s'agit de blaguer, se la coule douce ( et écrit des bouquins accessoiremnent.. qu'il rend d'ailleurs toujours en retard ce qui a le don d'énerver son éditrice). Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes me direz-vous. Eh bien...pas tout à fait. Chaque membre de la famille Sohma est posséder par un animal du zodiaque chinois, et se transforme en celui-ci lorsqu'il se fait enlacer par une personne de sexe opposé, sauf si et uniquement si, cette personne fait elle aussi partie de la famille. Passons maintenant à l'histoire à proprement dite.. 

Un matin comme les autres, au début des vacances de mars...(1)

Il était environ 8h00. Yuki venait de se lever, comme tous les matins, en mode "zombie"(cheveux en brousaille, yeux mi-clos, voix à peine perceptible, démarche endormie). Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain en traînant des pieds, Kyo lui barra le chemin.

Kyo: Si tu veux passer tu devras te battre! _Je ne dois manquer aucune occasion de le battre. Je ne finirais pas dans cette cage_...

Yuki: Mmmmpff (traduisez: j'ai pas envie..)

Yuki continua son chemin ignorant donc Kyo, ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver ce-dernier plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Le chat saisit Yuki par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur, leur visage n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres... Le rat semi-comateux, se demandait encore ce qui se passait..

Kyo: Arrête de fuir et bats-toi! Dit-il avec rage.

Yuki: Gné? Articula-t-il en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur..

Kyo levait déjà son poing mais il fut stoppé net par Yuki... d'un simple bâillement(2). Kyo s'effondra sur le sol, recroquevillé, le visage vert..

Kyo: _AAAAAAA C'EST QUOI CTE' HALEINE DE CHACALE! POUAAAAAH vais vomir_...

Alors que le pauvre chat, après l'attaque empoisonnée, s'apprêtais à cracher ses trippes, Yuki lui, l'esprit toujours autant brumeux, se dirigea sereinement vers la salle de bain. Il pénétra dans la pièce, se déshabilla et se relaxa dans un bon bain chaud, le brouillard de son esprit de dissipant peu à peu. Quand il redevint à peu près lucide et en pleine possession de ses capacités motrices et intellectuelles, il se lava correctement sous tous les angles, se sécha, et finalement se brossa les dents pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Son haleine à présent mentholée à souhait, le rat sortit de la salle de bain, une simple serviette entourant sa taille, et marcha dans le couloir, couloir où d'ailleurs Kyo ne gisait plus par terre, en direction de sa chambre. Il entra dans cette dernière afin de s'habiller, puis descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner avec les autres qui l'attendait tous en bas(3). Etrangement, Kyo ne semblait pas avoir très faim, et se massa légèrement le ventre en voyant Yuki arrivé, se remémorant l'odeur infecte qui l'avait terrassé. Tout le monde était assi autour du kotatsu, excepté Tohru qui finissait de préparer le repas.

Shigure: Oh! Kyon-Kyon! T'as pas l'air bien! Qu'est-ce qui a châton? On s'est mal réveillé ce matin? Ooooh pauvre petite chose! Viens je vais te faire un câlin!

Shigure s'appretais à prendre Kyo dans ses bras, mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas enchanté à l'idée de se faire enlacer par ce fou de chien, et c'est donc tout naturellement que Shigure se reçu un magistral coup de poing sur la tête, qui sonnait d'ailleurs légèrement creux... L'écrivain se frotta alors la bosse qui était apparue sur le coté gauche de son crâne tout en pleurnichant.

Shigure: Itai TT Oooh! Kyon-Kyon tu es si cruel! Je te témoigne mon amour et c'est comme sa que tu me remercies! TT

Kyo, perdant le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait(4), asséna un autre coup sur la caboche du chien déjà mal en point, assortie a présent de deux jolies bosses(5)..

Kyo: N'essaye plus JAMAIS de me toucher... ET NE M'APELLE PAS KYON-KYON! ... ET ARRETE DE PLEURER sinon je vais...

Shigure: C'est bon c'est j'pleure plus!(une grosse goutte de sueur coule sur sa tempe gauche, alors qu'il sourit nerveusement)

Kyo: Hmm... dit-il tout en soupirant..

Tohru, revenant de la cuisine chargée avec les plats: Voilà c'est prêt! dit-elle avec un grand sourire niais dont Tohru est la spécialiste..oh! Kyo-kun! Tu n'as pas l'air bien... est-ce que sa va?

Kyo: RAAAA MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE AVEZ TOUS AUJOURD'HUI! JE VAIS TRES BIEN! _j'ai juste perdu contre le rat comme un minable sans avoir eu le temps de l'attaquer mais à part ça.._

Tohru: ah... Gomen nasai.. _bien sur qu'il allait bien.. ah_ _je suis vraiment bête.. _

Elle déposa tristement le repas sur la petite table, puis s'assit et souhaita le bon appétit à toute l'assemblée. Kyo se calma, et regretta son emportement pour Tohru qui n'avait rien fait de mal la pauvre.

Kyo: Je... je.. hum... Tohru je.. suis.. enfin.. je voulais pas te.. désolé... _je dois vraiment être stupide pour blessé la seule personne que je..hum..aprécie... Oui c'est ça.. eet rien de plus!.._

Tohru lui répondit d'un beau sourire, et Kyo lui, ne tarda pas à rougir légèrement... ce qui ne passa d'ailleurs pas inaperçu aux yeux du chien..

Shigure: Oooooh le petit Kyon-Kyon roug...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà un poing s'abattit sur sa tête, créant ainsi une nouvelle bosse..(6)

Kyo: NE M'APPELLE PAS KYON-KYON!

Shigure: Ouuuh Kyo l'est michant TT

Yuki: Arrête de crier baka neko et toi Shigure arrête tes bouffonneries que l'on puisse enfin manger en paix...

Yuki regardait son assiette fixement et avait dit sa réplique sans aucune émotion, ce qui attisa les foudres du Chat. Celui-ci tapa son poing sur la table et se leva précipitemment

Kyo: c'est pas un sale rat comme toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire! JE CRIE SI J'EN AI ENVIE! (Kyo se mit en position de combat) ALLEZ VIENS JE VAIS TE REGLER TON COMPTE!

Yuki: Je mange là... lui répondit-il, nullement impressioné, sans même avoir daigné lever les yeux de son plat.

Kyo: Dis plutôt que t'as peur!

Yuki: _S'il savait.. _Tu tiens à ce que je dise comment je t'ai battu ce matin?

Kyo: _ NYAAAAAAAAA JE LE HAIS! Grrrrrr..._

Ne voulant pas faire savoir la défaite misérable du matin, afin d'éviter notamment les railleries de Shigure, qui n'hésiterait d'ailleurs pas à en rajouter trois couches, Kyo se rassit, bon gré mal gré, en tailleur, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, une veine ressortant sur son lobe droite, signe de son énervement.

Shigure: Mmmm ça a l'air interressant tout ça! Alors alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Shigure prit un regard pervers dont il a le secret Yuki t'as fait du charme? Le dit Yuki mit ses mains sur son visage et dodelina de la tête de droite à gauche, montrant ainsi son exaspération mais cachant ses joues devenues pivoines.. ou l'inverse peut-être! Ou peut-êt...

Semblant sortir de nulle part, deux poings attérirent lourdement sur le crâne, déjà mal en point, du Chien, mettant ainsi fin à ces suppositions douteuses. Tohru regardait avec inquétude Shigure qui se faisait maltraité.

Tohru: Oh Shigure-kun! Sa va aller? Qu'est-ce je peux faire pour vous aidez!

Shigure: Ooh Tohru! Tu es la seule qui se soucie de moi!ooh il me faudrait juste juste un peu d'amour! Approche Tohru fais-moi des ptits bisous sur mes bosses! Je n'en ai pas que sur la tête, tu sais, des bosses..

Tohru: _Si sa peut le réconforter, je ferais de mon mieux!_

Evidemment, Tohru,trop candide, n'avait pas comprit le sous-entendu..Elle hocha de la tête puis s'avança en direction du "blessé" mais encore une fois, Shigure se prit deux pins en pleine poire qui l'expédièrent à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Kyo: SALE PERVERS!

Shigure: Itai.. TT

Yuki: Mais quand est-ce qu'il arrêtera sa comédie? Humm.. irrécupérable..

Kyo, se tournant vers Tohru: T'es vraiment trop naïve! Il profite de ta sollicitude pour.. hum.. enfin.. c'est un pervers quoi!

Tohru: Hum Kyo-kun? C'est quoi un pervers?

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle demande, il ne répondit qu'au bout d'une dizaines de secondes

Kyo: Eh ben.. hum.. c'est.. quelqu'un.. qui.. ben c'est quelqu'un comme Shigure en fait!

Tohru: Ah..alors, est-ce qu'on peut dire qu'Ayame-kun est un pervers?

Kyo ne peut s'empêcher de sourir légèrment, face à la comparaison

Kyo: En quelques sortes oui..

Ils se mirent à rire gentiment, puis se regardèrent quelques instants et leur jours joue se mirent à rosir. Tohru se mit à glousser nerveusement et Kyo lui, détourna son regard et regarda le sol tout en se grattant derrière la tête

Yuki_: Humm.. sa devient trop mièvreux dans le coin.. je ferais mieux de sortir... Tohru a vraiment de la chance..  
_

Le rat se dirigea donc vers la sortie mais Tohru, remarquant son départ se précipita vers lui.

Tohru: Où vas-tu Yuki-kun?

Yuki: Ne t'inquiète pas Tohru .. je vais.. (murmurant) dans mon jardin!

Tohru, le sourire aux lèvres: Ah je vois! Alors à plus tard!

La jeune fille laissa donc Yuki, et revint vers Kyo

Tohru: Je vais aller faire la vaisselle et m'occuper de Shigure.. il doit souffrir quand même le pauvre..

Kyo: Hum.. ok mais méfies-toi de Shigure! Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler s'il essaie de.. enfin s'il te fais des trucs bizarres..

Tohru: Hai!

Tohru alla donc s'affairé à ses obligations. Kyo lui, se rendit sur le toit, et Yuki alla s'occuper de son jardin..

* * *

1 Au Japon, l'année scolaire fini en mars et recommence en avril me semble-t-il. 

2 L'attaque de l'haleine perfide du matin... imparable.. lol (musique de fond ON) il faut que tu respire... et ça c'est rien de le dire...(musique de fond OFF) lol  
Kyo: Mais heu pourquoi je dois subir ça?  
Yuki: Et je pue pas de la bouche moi! c'est pas juste pourquoi tu nous fait ça?  
Moua: Et bien parce que je l'ai décidé un point c'est tout.. mais faut pas vous iquiéter c'est pas encore fini j'ai encore pleeein d'idée (regard de sadique et rire de malade mental ON) BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA (regard de sadique et rire de malade mental OFF) Niark  
K&Y se serrant l'un contre l'autre, puis courant au loin: MAMAN! TT  
Moua: Mais partez pas heu! .. De toute façon vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper BWAHAHAHAHAHhaha ha ha kuff kufff uuuuuurg... je meurs XX lool ''

3 Tout ceci est fort passionant n'est-il pas? Lol

4 Comme s'il en avait.. non mais franchement  
Kyo: KOAAAAAAA!  
Moua: Qu'est-ce que je disais --'

5 Ben ouais c'est pour faire contre poids sinon avec une bosse il allait être destabiliser le pauvre ptit Shigure  
Shigure: Et je suis censé de remercier?  
Moua: Ce serait mieux pour ta pomme en effet..  
Shigure: Glups Oo'

6 une petite, deux petites, trois ptites bosses pour Shigure lalala... elles poussent comme des champignons décidemment lol Shigure: Mais c'est que moi qui ais des bosses c'est pas justeuh!  
Moua: Si c'est juste parceque je l'ai décidé na! Allez pour la peine, une nouvelle fournée toute chaude de niuvelles bosses va arriver rien que pour toi! Oui je sais ne me remercie pas je suis trop bon! Ma générosité me perdra.. Bwahaha!  
Shigure: Au secours l'auteur est fou!.. TT

* * *

**Voila! désolé de cette première partie pitoyable qui ne mène à rien mais fallait bien que je commence d'une manière ou d'une autre! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews et me donnez votre avis, des conseils, ou même des suggestion pour la suite!j'ai déjà écrit la 3ème partie mais me manque la deuxième (je sais je suis trèès logique) mais il y aura certainement une série de POV et qu'il y aura un net rapprochement entre Kyo et Tohru! Voila voila je publierais donc la suite le plus vite possible mais comme je suis lycéen je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire! je publierais dans le meilleur des cas, si je suis vréément inspiré, avant dimanche. sinon j'essaierai pour la semaine prochaine! Voila voila à bientot j'espère!**


End file.
